Monster Abu
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: TingTong... Key yg asyik bikin kue merasa terganggu dan setengah hati membuka pintu... Namun tiba-tiba saat pintu terbuka "Aaaaaaaaaa... Monster Abu !"  teriakan Key menggoyangkan dorm SHINee. Penasaran apa yg terjadi? Baca ajja    n reviewsnya yaaahh


Title : Monster Abu

Genre : Humor (?), Family

Length : One Shoot

Casts : Member SHINee

Author : DesySeungho

Summary : TingTong... Key yg asyik bikin kue merasa terganggu dan setengah hati membuka pintu... ""Aaaaaaaaaa... Monster Abu !" teriakan Key menggoyangkan dorm SHINee. Penasaran apa yg terjadi? Baca ajja ^^ n reviewsnya yaaahh ^^

Suasana pagi itu masih sangat gelap. Di dalam dorm Shinee yang terletak di ujung kota Magelang *wah, ngimpi banget nih xD , ditimpuk pake batu sama shawol* juga masih sunyi dan tenang. Seluruh member Shinee masih tertidur lelap. Begitu pula dengan Jonghyun si raja Bling-bling yang biasanya bangun bersamaan dengan terbitnya matahari kini masih meringkuk di bawah bed cover putihnya. Rupanya matahari belum membagi sinarnya di daerah Magelang. Terlihat langit yang kelabu menggantung di atas. Dan seluruh halaman rumah memutih.. Bukan saudara-saudara, itu bukanlah salju.. tapi 'itu' adalah (jeng jeng) a.b.u ... karena saudara-saudara setanah air bangsa indonesia semalam Gunung Merapi kembali memuntahkan material vulkaniknya dan sebagai imbasnya abu vulkanik pun mengguyur tempat tinggal Shinee.(tempatku T.T) *haduh, berasa kayak reporter berita metroTV .. hehe*

Jonghyun terbangun, menguap dan dengan setengah sadar turun dari ranjangnya yang ada diatas ranjang si maknae Taemin. Ia mencuci muka kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan Hyung dan Dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Taemin a~ bangun! Udah jam setengah7 ini ! Kau masuk sekolah kan?" Jonghyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Taemin yang sedang bergulung di balik selimutnya. Taemin membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Humm? Aku ngantuk Hyung~" Taemin kembali menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Aissss.. Setengah jam lagi kau akan terlambat kalau nggak segera bangun!" Jonghyun menarik selimut Taemin dengan gemas.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa Hyung? Masih gelap ini, kau bahkan bangun sebelum matahari terlihat," jawab Taemin dengan wajah ngantuknya.

"Jam setengah 7," kata Jonghyun santai.

"Mwoooo?" Taemin tiba-tiba terduduk dan ... 'Dduaaaakkk!' kepalanya terantuk kayu tempat tidur Jonghyun. "Awwww... hikss... aku lupa kalau tempat tidur kita tingkat ==" mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya.

"Pabo... Sudah 1 tahun lebih masa kau selalu kejeduk kayu kasurku sih?" kata Jonghyun sambil berjalan ke kasur Key untuk membangunkan si juru masak Shinee itu. "Hei Key umma, bangunlah. Masaklah buat kami. Udah siang ini," Jonghyun menarik-narik selimut pink-nya Key.

"Ohh.. kau sudah bangun rupanya Bling hyung. Tumben pagi sekali kau bangunnya, belum ada matahari juga. Baiklah aku bangun..." Key turun dari tempat tidurnya yang terletak di atas tempat tidur Minho dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke dapur diikuti Taemin yang berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil terus mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Hyung! Bangun, kau ada syuting drama musikal kan?" Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Hyungnya yang tidur di kasur ekstra yang ada di tengah-tengah ranjang tingkat mereka.

"Hoaaaaahmmm, Neeee..." Onew menguap. "Gomawo udah bangunin," Onew segera keluar kamar.

"Aissshh... Membangunkan seluruh member kan memang pekerjaanku Hyung," omel Jonghyun sambil memandang satu-satunya member yang belum bangun dengan tampang pasrah sementara Onew nyengir kuda membalas omelan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Minho dengan agak kasar. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk membangunkan si raja tidur ini. "Woooooooyyy ! Banguuuuunnn!" teriak Jonghyun dengan suara loadspeaker di dekat telinga Minho. Minho tidak bergeming, tetap tertidur dalam damai *aihhh,, bahasanya =="* "Buset dah nih anak, emaknya ngidam apaan sih dulu sampai anaknya jadi kebo gini?" Jonghyun mengambil senjatanya ... (jeng jeng) g.o.n.g ! *hehehe, senyum licik*

"Dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong dong," Jonghyun memukul-mukul gong dengan semangat. Tapi posisi Minho tetap nggak berubah. *astaghfirullah.. authornya kejem banget xD* "DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG." Jonghyun memukul dengan tenaga ekstranya. Minho membuka matanya sedikit.

"Apaan sih kau hyung? Ngantuk tau," jawab Minho malas lalu tertidur lagi.

"Buset deh nih anak, biarin ajalah, stress gue kalo tiap hari harus bangunin si kebo. Ckckckck," Jonghyun keluar kamar sambil berdecak.

Di ruang TV...

Onew sedang menghafalkan naskah drama musikalnya. Jonghyun membuka-buka koran pagi sambil meminum teh hangat. Key memasakkan sarapan di dapur. Dimana Taemin dan Minho? Taemin bersiul-siul di kamar mandi dan Minho masih terlelap seperti putri tidur di kasur empuknya. *kebo tenaaaaan*.

"Segaaarrnyaaaaaa..." Taemin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan boxer bermotif Bernard Bear kesayangannya dan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Taeminie, cepatlah pakai seragammu. Ini udah siang tau, kau bisa terlambat masuk ke sekolah. Bereskan tempat tidurmu!" teriak Key dari dapur dengan amat cerewet.

"Iyaaa ummaaaaa," Taemin berjalan ke kamar, ketika melewati jendela terlihat hamparan salju *baca: abu bercampur pasir* di luar rumah. Dan Taemin berteriak dengan amat polos... "Waaaaaa... Saljuuuuuuuuuu."

Doeeng! Ucapan Taemin mampu membuat seluruh Hyung-nya menengok ke arah Taemin.

Onew : "Jangan mengada-ada Taemin a~, kita di Indonesia, bukan di Korea. Nggak mungkin turun salju di sini!"

Taemin : "Bener kok Hyung, tuh lihat putih semua kan?" *ngotot dengan amat polos*

Jonghyun : "Parah banget sih kau ini Tae, pernah belajar Geografi nggak sih? Itu tuh abu vulkanik tau! Gunung Merapi itu sedang meletus, Gunung yang terkenal dengan wedhus gembel-nya itu lagi ngamuk tau."

Taemin : "Abu? Huaaaaaatchiiingg!" *Taemin bersin karena menghirup udara bercampur abu*

Key : "Taeminie ! Kenapa kau malah berdiri disitu sih? Udaranya lagi nggak sehat, ayo masuk!" *keluar dari dapur lengkap dengan celemek pink-nya dan sayur sop yang mengepul*

Taemin : "Ne.. umma" *masuk kamar dengan cemberut* "Huatching !"

Key : "Kau ini gimana sih JinKi hyung? Hujan abu gini kok malah jendelanya dibuka?" *ngomel-ngomel* (menutup jendela) "Kau juga Jonghyun hyung carikan masker untuk kita semua!" *semua member mulai kena marah Key. Haduh haduh bakat jadi ibu namja satu ini*

"Lalalalala..." Taemin bersenandung sambil berkaca merapikan rambutnya. Sementara kasurnya? Taemin paling malas merapikan kasur. Matanya secara nggak sengaja bertumpu pada buku Prancis yang tergeletak pasrah di kasurnya. "Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu... tapi apa yaaa?" Taemin berpikir cukup lama padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa... Ulangan Prancizzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Taemin kalang kabut membereskan bukunya dan memakai kaos kaki. Ketika hendak keluar, dia melihat sosok Minho yang masih tidur. Dia menghampiri kasur Minho dan tanpa Ba bi bu lagi Taemin menarik tangan Minho.

"Hyuuuunggg.. antar aku ke sekolah !"

Dan ternyata Saudara-saudara... tarikan Taemin berhasil membangunkan si raja tidur ini. *ya iyalah, siapa yang nggak bakal bangun kalau di tarik tangannya turun dari kasur dan kepalanya kejedot bibir kasur.

"Taemin a~ ! Kau ini ! Sh*t ! Sakit tau !" Minho ngomel-ngomel waktu di tarik Taemin menuju ruang TV.

"Ayooo.. semua.. makan dulu !" teriak Key ceria. *lupa dia kalau habis marah2 ==*

"Nggak ada waktu lagi umma... Jam pertama ada ulangan bahasa prancis!" taemin tetap menarik Minho ke garasi dan memberikan kunci mobil pada Minho. Dengan malas Minho masuk ke dalam mobil lalu memanasi mobil.

"Taeminie... bawa bekal makanmu ini kalau nggak sarapan!" kata Key sambil memberikan tempat makan bergambar micky mouse pada taemin.

"Gomawooo umma... Oyaaa umma... nanti kalau aku telp atau sms umma, berarti aku minta bantuan buat ngerjain ulangan prancis ya? Umma kan multibahasa ^^ hehe," kata taemin sambil masuk ke mobil.

"Ya~! Aku bukan umma-mu. Dasar taemin!" Key hendak masuk ke rumah ketika ... "Hei Tae, kau bawa masker ini! Pakai agar kau nggak sakit!"

"Hyungg? Kau masih pakai piyama?"

"Gara-gara kau, bahkan aku belum sempat gosok gigi," kata Minho sambil konsentrasi mengemudi mobil ke sekolah Taemin.

"Mianhae hyung.. Hehe.. Semoga pamormu nggak turun kalau noona noona di sekolahku melihatmu dengan piyama katak itu," taemin cekikikan. "Waaaahhh.. banyak debu itu di jalan... Kasihan tumbuhannya ketutup abu.. Kok bisa sih gunungnya meletus (?) ==" *sumpah pertanyaan yang amat nggak mutu xD , maaf taemin*

"Pabo..." kata Minho pelan sambil mengerem mobilnya karena sudah sampai di depan sekolah Taemin. SMA Negeri 3 Magelang. *cekikikiki... sekolahnya author nampang xD*

"Gomawo hyung, aku sekolah dulu yaaa? Oyaa hyung.. Kau nggak masuk kuliah?"

"Malas ahh... Tuh lihat, mobilku jadi putih-putih gitu gara-gara nganterin kamu ke sekolah."

Taemin cemberut, "Yaaahh, hyung pelit amat sih.. nganter adeknya juga..."

"Udah sana turun gih, masuk sekolah."

"Ukeee ^^"

Taemin keluar dari mobil sambil mengaitkan maskernya. Di depan, sekolahnya terbentang dengan keadaan 'putih keabu-abuan' *beneran ini sekolahnya author tertutup abu* Dari luar, masuk motor-motor dengan keadaan menggenaskan. *baca:: berselimut abu, motornya author juga menggenaskan* dengan pengemudi yang terkena abu pula.

'Monster abu' Hihihihi... pikir Taemin dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya di XI IA 1. Otaknya berimajinasi, jika SHINee berubah menjadi (Shinning) Monster Abu yang bertugas untuk membela kebenaran. *apalagi sih ini author gaje* Taemin membayangkan member SHINee bergaya seperti Power Ranger dengan tubuh berbalut abu dan Jonghyun memamerkan giginya yang Bling Bling Cling, kemudian mereka semua berteriak dengan kompak tanpa rasa malu... "We are (Shinning) Monster Abu! Sang pembela kebenaran!" *author stress stadium akhir*

Taemin ngakak terpingkal-pingkal di depan pintu kelasnya. Hal itu membuat Handoko songsaengnim melirik ke luar kelas dan mendapati muridnya yang kini menjadi bintang terkenal itu sedang tertawa sampai rahangnya mau jatuh. *emang bisa rahang jatuh? xD*

Suara kasak-kusuk di dalam kelas—seperti :: "Apaaa? Dipulangkan?" "Yang benar aja? Aku berangkat ke sekolah penuh perjuangan jhe, masa' baru 5 menit di sekolah udah disuruh pulang?" "Aisshhh... mending tadi aku nggak masuk" "Sebenernya aku nggak mau masuk, tapi gara-gara ada ulangan Prancis nih, aku kan nggak mau ulangan susulan, eh malah nggak jadi.."— pun terhenti. Semua mata tertuju kepada Taemin. Taemin menjadi salting dan nyengir gaje seraya minta maaf sama Handoko songsaengnim.

"Mianatta songsaengnim. Saya tadi terlambat bangun," kata Taemin cepat sebelum kena marah gurunya itu.

"Nggakpapa... Silahkan masuk kalau memang mau masuk sekolah," kata Handoko songsaengnim sambil berlalu ke luar kelas dengan ekspresi geli. Taemin terlongong di pintu kelas.

—flashback—

"Anak-anak... Tadi pihak sekolah mendapat kabar dari Kepala Dinas Pendidikan Kota Magelang kalau Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar sepertinya tidak memungkinkan, maka para siswa dipersilahkan untuk belajar sendiri di rumah," kata Handoko songsaengnim.

"Yaaaahhh..." anak-anak kelas XI IA 1 membentuk koor. *ini beneran readers,,, temen-temen sekelas author bukannya gembira malah sedih, (biasanya kan kalo libur pada seneng, tapi kelasku enggak) mungkin karena perjalanan dari rumah sampai sekolah itu adalah sebuah perjuangan, karena harus melewati badai abu,,, *hasyahhh... tapi itu beneran ! ,*

"Tau gitu tadi aku nggak masuk," celetuk salah satu murid.

"Huaaaahahahahahaha..." ketawanya Taemin menggelegar di luar. Handoko songsaengnim dan murid-murid melirik ke arah Taemin.

—end of flashback—

Sementara itu di dorm SHInee ...

Onew sedang memakai sepatunya untuk bersiap menuju lokasi syuting. *ujan abu syuting? Benarkah? Kita lihat nanti author senyum-senyum licik* Key mengganti-ganti channel TV yang kebanyakan berita tentang gunung Merapi. Minho manggaruk-garuk badannya yang gatal. (?) *readers jangan negthink ,* Jonghyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar.

"Ya~ Minho dan Key.. Kalian nggak masuk kuliah?" tanya Onew.

"Malas akhh Hyung... kalau keluar rumah nanti bisa gatel2 kena abu..." kata Key. *menthel tenan xD*

"Lhaaaaa? Berarti nih gue gatel-gatel gara-gara nganterin si maknae itu?" celetuk Minho.

"Hahahahaha... sukurin lu..." Key ngakak.

"Kalian berdua ini memang malas... Contohlah Taemin.. dia rajin sekolah.. Dulu aku juga rangking 2 lho waktu SMA." *apa hubungannya coba?* "Padahal tadi niatnya aku mau nebeng mobil kalian sampai ke tempat syuting..." kata Onew melas.

"Huaaahmmm.. kayaknya aku mau mandi terus tidur dehh..." Minho masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Minho a~, aku pinjam mobilmu yaaa? Kau nggak masuk kuliah kan? Aku mau pergi nyari Bass yang baru," kata Jonghyun.

"Baiklah... Cucikan mobilku sekalian ya Hyung..."

"Hyung? Kau mau shopping? Aku ikut...," celetuk Key dengan semangat.

"Ahhh... malas akh kalau kamu ikut Key, pasti jadi lama banget perginya. Kamu dirumah aja.. nyuci baju kek," kata Jonghyun kejem. *maaf Key xD*

"Ahh.. Jonghyun a~... aku nebeng sampai ketempat syuting yaaa?" Rajuk Onew.

"Oke deh..." Jonghyun keluar bersama Minho.

"WHAAAAATTT?" terdengar teriakan histeris dari luar. Jonghyun kaget melihat keadaan mobil Minho yang tertutup abu. Kini mobil berwarna biru metalik itu jadi nggak keren lagi...

Kembali ke sekolahan Taemin...

Taemin tetap masuk ke dalam kelas dan meletakkan tas di bangkunya. Padahal teman-temannya udah pada mencangking tas dan keluar kelas. "Lhoh? Kok pada keluar kelas sih? Moving class lagi phaaa?" kata Taemin polos.

"Kau ini gimana sih? Udah pulang tau... Sekolah diliburkan.." kata Cedric, sahabat Taemin. Taemin tambah melongo sambil mengikuti temannya itu keluar kelas.

"Pulang? Waahh... aku yang jemput siapa donkk?" kata Taemin. Taemin mendial nomor Minho untuk meminta hyungnya itu menjemputnya. Tapi nggak di angkat... taemin melipat tangannya di depan dagu sambil meniup

Ternyata saudara-saudara.. Minho sedang tertidur lelap di kasur favoritnya itu. Maklum namanya juga raja tidur.. suara HP yang menjerit-jerit pun nggak akan mampu membangunkannya. Sementara Key sedang mencoba resep kue yang ditontonnya di TV. Jadi nggak ada yang tau kalau Taemin telepon.

"Taemin a~... mau pulang bareng nggak?" tanya Cedric.

"Beneran nih?" mata Taemin langsung berbinar.

"Iyaa.. tapi kamu yang di nyupir yaa?" kata Cedric senyum penuh kemenangan. Taemin pun yang mengendarai motor Cedric. Tapi ditengah-tengah perjalanan... Hujan abu turun lagi dengan derasnyaa... Taemin mengendarai dengan kecepatan penuh... alhasil Taemin pun berbalut abu. Haduhh.. kasihan banget ini Taemin.. Cedric ternyata cuma manfaatin Taemin biar Cedric nggak terlalu kena abu waktu pulang... Rumah Cedric berdekatan dengan dorm SHINee.

Taemin berhenti di depan rumahnya. Hujan abu sudah agak reda. "hahahahaa... maaf Taemin a~ .. kau jadi kotor gitu gara-gara nyupir.. Tapi makasih yaa.. aku jadi nggak sekotor kamu," kata Cedric sambil masuk ke rumahnya yang ada di samping dorm SHINee. Taemin cemberut sambil membuka pagar.

Ting Tong.. Ting Tong... Taemin memencet bel rumah.

"Siapa sih tamu yang datang pagi-pagi gini? Ganggu orang masak aja..." Key berjalan ke pintu depan sambil mencangking adonan kuenya.

Kreeeekkk.. Pintu rumah terbuka...

" !" terdengar lengkingan dari pintu depan. Lengkingan itu mampu membangunkan Minho. Dan membuatnya turun ke bawah untuk melihat siapa yang melengking. Ternyata itu adalah lengkingan Key, adonan roti yang ada di tangan Key terlempar ke udara dan mengenai tubuh Key. Membuat tamu itu ikut berteriak histeris.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh... Monster Tepung!"

"Aaaaaaaaaa... Monster Abu !" teriak Key lagi.

"Kau Monster Tepung!"

"Kau Monster Abu !"

"Kau Monster Tepung!"

"Kau Monster Abu !"

Dari pagar ada sesosok makhluk yang penuh abu masuk ke dorm.

"Aighooooo... Sialaaaannn... Manajer kok nggak telepon aku sih kalo nggak jadi syuting! Aku jadi kena abu nih! Mana mobil van nggak bisa jemput aku lagi. Aissssshhh !" omel orang yang baru saja datang.

"Monster Abu bertambah jadi 2? AAAAAAAAA.. Ini mimpi! Katakan! Kalian siapaaaa?" jerit Key lagi.

"Hyung.. ini aku taemin," kata Taemin melas selaku monster abu 1.

"Aku Onew ,, Key... dasar kau ini hiperbolis," kata Onew selaku monster abu2. "aku kehujanan abu gara-gara nggak jadi syuting."

Minho datang dan ketawa terbahak-bahak melihat Hyung dan Dongsaengnya berbalut abu dan tepung.

"Haahahahahahahahahahahahaha... !" Minho menggebuk-gebuk lantai saking gelinya.

"Yaaa~ ! Kau Minho a~ .. malah ketawa kau..." Onew menarik Minho dan mengoles wajah Minho dengan tepung yang ada di badan Key.

Tin.. Tin.. Jonghyun masuk dengan mobil Minho yang terlihat sangat menggenaskan. Mata Minho tertuju pada mobil kesayangannya. Jonghyun menghampiri Hyung dan dongsaengnya sambil membersihkan jasnya yang terkena sedikit abu.

"Hyuuuuunggg! Kenapa mobilku jadi nggak berbentuk gitu sih?" suara Minho menggelegar. Jonghyun hanya meringis. Minho mengejar Jonghyun yang ngibrit masuk ke dalam rumah di ikutin Onew, Key dan Taemin.

"Hahahahaha.. Monster abu kau Taemin a~ !" Key mengejek Taemin.

"Umma juga jadi monster tepung," Taemin nggak mau kalah.

Akhirnya Taemin, Minho, Onew, Key dan Jonghyun malah main lempar-lemparan tepung di dapur...

—finish—

*nggak jelas banget yaaa? Hehe.. maaf ya readers... xD*

*but.. i need ur RCL... n thanks for reading ^^*


End file.
